Although not limited to the use in railway cars, as a power semiconductor module applicable to the use for relatively-high output power conversion, there is a power semiconductor module disclosed in Patent Literature 1 mentioned above, for example. For the power semiconductor module described in Patent Literature 1, a configuration is disclosed that includes two sets of element pairs each formed by connecting a switching element called IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) and a diode element called fry wheel diode (FWD) in anti-parallel to each other. In other words, the power semiconductor module is configured as a power semiconductor module of so-called “2-in-1” (see FIGS. 1 to 4 and more of the literature).